Retrouvaille Sensuelle
by Venchiata
Summary: C'est la fête d'Halloween, la secrète famille Malfoy fait une fête dans leur manoir. En espérant que leur fils Drago trouvera son âme soeur, qui n'est autre qu'Harry. UA et OOC.


Bonjour, bonjour!

J'ai reçu pas mal de review ( auquel je vais bientôt répondre ) qui me suggérait de faire au moins une suite, qui comporterait des explications. J'avoue qu'en relisant attentivement, j'ai vu que c'était pas très clair. Donc je pense faire une suite, mais laissez moi un peu de temps xD

Bonne Lecture!

_Retrouvaille sensuelle_

Le 31 octobre, jour favori des enfants. Un jour où à la nuit tombé, les enfants deviennent des montres, les parents suivent leurs enfants en quête de bonbons et divers chocolats et où les adolescents vont face au danger dans les recoins les plus sombres de la ville.

Cette année n'échappait pas aux autres. Dans la maison des Potter, c'était l'euphorie le petit Thomas ne savait pas s'il devait se déguiser en citrouille ou en Salaméche, son pokémon préféré James Potter tentait de persuader sa femme de sortir avec leurs amis, qui elle courait après son fils, Harry, pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il allait sortir, qui lui hésitait entre un habit classique et une tenue tout en cuir.

- Alors chéri, tu sors à quelle heure ? demanda la mère doucement.

- Je ne sais pas, arrête un peu ! J'attends qu'Hermione vienne.

A ce moment, la sonnette de la maison familiale retentit.

- Tiens, ça doit être elle ! Tu nous laisse tranquille okay ?

- Oui oui, préviens juste avant de sortir.

- Mais oui, arrête un peu de t'en faire. Je n'ai plus 6 ans.

- Je le sais bien mais j'ai peur.

Un grand silence se fit jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrive avec son éternelle bonne humeur.

- Bonsoir madame. Je pense que vous devriez aider votre mari avant qu'il ne devienne fou ! ria-t-elle. Thomas le rend fou.

- Bonsoir Hermione, j'y vais de ce pas, merci.

Une fois la mère d'Harry parti, celui-ci se permit un énorme soupir et s'affala dans son lit. Hermione le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Hermione était sa meilleure amie depuis bientôt 8 ans, son attitude extravertie l'avait plu et depuis, ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher, aussi uni que les doigts de la main. La jeune fille mesurait 1m65, ses cheveux bruns coupés en un carré plongeant magnifiaient son visage encore enfantin. Les seules choses qui nous permettaient de lui donner un âge se rapprochant du sien sont : ses yeux noisette magnétiques qui brillaient d'une sagesse qu'une enfant ne pouvait avoir et sa poitrine extrêmement développée. Pour ce jour de fête, elle portait un habit de soubrette rose et noire, avec un maquillage à la Road Camelot.

- Alors, ta tenue ? Parce que je ne pense pas que le style Ry' soit apprécié là où nous allons. Lança-t-elle en plaisantant.

- Je réfléchis... J'hésite, entre cuir et… Soupira son ami.

- … majordome. C'est la même chose tous les ans, Ry'! Change un peu… Tiens, j'ai ceci pour toi.

Elle alla alors chercher son sac, qu'elle avait balancé quelques minutes plutôt dans un coin de la chambre et en sortit, une magnifique robe marron et verte en similicuir. Harry commençait alors à secouer la tête pour désapprouver son choix, plutôt rester chez soi que de porter ça et donc être vu en fille, pensa alors notre jeune homme.

- Oh ! Fais-moi plaisir ! Allez et je te paie le prochain parc d'attraction que l'on fera. Dit-elle un énorme sourire aux lèvres, sachant très bien que cette option lui plairait.

Et elle ne se trompait jamais ! Le jeune homme passa devant elle, tout en empoignant la robe et les faux seins en silicone, puis s'enferma dans sa salle de bain personnelle.

Près de dix minutes plus tard, la serrure cliqueta et Harry en sortit totalement transformé.

Adieu, le jeune homme de 18 ans mesurant 1m70, aux cheveux attachés en nattes. Et bonsoir, jeune demoiselle d'1m70 aux yeux verts forêt totalement envoutants, dans une robe style médiéval soulignant ses formes, auparavant inexistantes. La poitrine en silicone lui allait comme un gant, on pourrait croire que tout ceci était naturel. Ses jambes étaient partiellement cachées par les pans de la robe, coupés à mi-cuisse en longueur, mais s'il faisait des grands pas, ses jambes seraient dévoilées. Ses pieds, eux, étaient chaussés de cuissardes, sans talons, en cuirs marrons elles aussi.

Hermione ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas le croire, son meilleur ami était magnifique. Même elle, si elle n'avait pas su que c'était un homme, l'aurait pris pour une femme.

- Tu es parfaite ! Euh… parfait je veux dire. Se rattrapa-t-elle au dernier moment.

- Ouais bon… la suite qu'on puisse y aller avant que je ne change d'avis. Grommela-t-il.

Son amie le tira jusqu'au lit et commença à le maquiller, soulignant ses yeux de noir pour accentuer son regard et de vert pour rappeler la couleur, mettant un peu de mascara pour un regard de biche et une touche de brillant à lèvre transparent, pour sublimer sa bouche pulpeuse. Pour finir, elle détacha ses cheveux montrant ainsi ses ondulations naturelles et lui fait une petite tresse avec une mèche verte.

- Tu es magnifique et tout cela, grâce… grâce…

- A toi ! Ça va, ça va, allons-y avant que j'aille me coucher.

Quand ils descendirent James et Lily Potter se demandèrent s'ils n'hallucinaient pas, en voyant leur fils en fille. Mais la voix sarcastique leur disant de fermer la bouche, leur fit reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Nos deux amis marchaient dans la rue déjà bien animé en ce début de nuit, mais cela ne les intéressaient plus, ils avaient passés l'âge. Ils se dirigeaient vers le manoir de la famille Malfoy, qui s'était installée, i mois de cela. Personne n'avait vu à quoi ils ressemblaient, leur fils Drago ne venait que très rarement en cours et leur fille Ann restait tapit chez elle, ne regardant les autres enfants que par la fenêtre. Tous les adolescents allant au lycée de la ville avaient été invités à leur grande surprise, mais ils n'allaient pas refuser d'enfin pénétrer dans cet intriguant manoir, qui semblait fêter Halloween toute l'année et de faire la fête sur un grand terrain.

Une fois arrivé, Hermione et Harry allèrent retrouver leurs amis. Une heure passa tranquillement, même si pour notre jeune homme, elle passa très lentement, il s'était fait aborder par plusieurs garçons qui voulaient une danse avec lui… ou plus si affinités.

- Mione, je vais m'isoler un peu, je n'en peux plus de me faire aborder.

- Tu veux que je vienne ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Non, amuse-toi. Je ferais vite. Dit-il en se frayant un chemin dans la foule en mouvement.

Le manoir Malfoy était composé de 2 étages visible, le rez-de chaussée et le premier étage, sans compter le grenier et la cave. Harry recherchait les toilettes mais après avoir passé au peigne fin le rez-de-chaussée, il s'était décidé à abandonner quand en retournant dans la cuisine, qui cette fois était déserte, il vit une porte qu'il aurait juré ne pas être là quelques minutes plutôt. Croyant à sa bonne étoile, il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une pièce à dominance rouge.

Les murs étaient capitonnés en satin rouge, lui sembla-t-il, vu les reflets que la lumière tamisée créait, un grand lit de bois noir et aux draps rouges reposaient au centre de la pièce sur une moquette à l'allure duveteuse noire.

Harry rougit de honte d'être rentré dans une pièce intime de la maison et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand il se fit pousser à l'intérieur, le faisant trébucher sur sa robe et donc se retrouver à genoux, et la porte se referma violemment avant de disparaitre devant lui.

Le prisonnier commençait à paniquer, il détestait être enfermé. Il tapait contre les parois en espérant retrouver une porte mais il était bel et bien entre 4 murs sans sortie de secours, quand il commençait à perdre espoir en se laissant tomber face contre le mur, il entendit une voix, ce qui le fit se retourner.

Un jeune homme qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir ce tenait devant lui, vêtu d'une chemise rouge carmin et d'un pantalon noir cintré, il avait des cheveux châtain clair coupés courts et un regard hypnotique bleu azur. Il tendit une main à Harry avec un grand sourire, qui l'a pris pour se relever, puis avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit il reçut un baisemain.

- Je m'appelle Drago. Dit la voix rauque et charmeuse du châtain.

- Euh… Harry.

- Oh ! J'ai à faire un jeune homme bien déguisé. Ria Drago.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu… euh, je pourrais récupérer ma main ? Demanda Harry aussi rouge que la chambre.

Le fils Malfoy ria doucement avant d'acquiescer et de relâcher la main de son hôte qu'il détaillait de la tête au pied, une lueur gourmande dans les yeux. Depuis le temps, qu'il souhaitait l'avoir avec lui, il pouvait enfin le sentir sans aucune odeur environnante, juste lui et seulement lui.

- Oh, tu m'écoutes ?

- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées que se passe-t-il ?

- J'aimerais sortir d'ici mais il n'y a pas de porte… Et puis, comment es-tu rentré toi ?

- Le secret de ce manoir, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Attendons.

Trente minutes passèrent dans un silence absolu, Drago allongé dans le lit se retenait de sauter sur son invité, il doit faire le premier pas, se répétait-il inlassablement. Harry, lui, attendait assis sur le rebord du lit, parfois son regard déviait sur le corps de son ami de fortune mais il se giflait mentalement, pour ses pensées malsaines.

- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais au lycée ? Demanda Harry ne supportant plus le silence instauré.

- Je suis magicien et je fais des tournées un peu partout.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi !

- Je ne me produis que pour des entreprises privées… Tu veux voir ?

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers son vis-à-vis qui n'avait pas bougé plantant simplement son regard dans le sien.

A aucun moment l'homme déguisé eu l'impression d'avoir quitté la chambre pour plonger dans une illusion, mais il n'était plus sur le lit et regardait une scène totalement déroutante.

Un autre lui était dans ce lit dans lequel il était assis, il y a quelques secondes de cela, et il prenait du plaisir avec Drago. Son autre lui était à quatre pattes, les jambes écartées au maximum, les fesses relevées et il gémissait sans pudeur sous les assauts linguaux du deuxième Drago, qui le regardait intensément, avant de se relever afin de présenter son membre à l'entrée humide du second Harry, qui pleurnichait pour qu'il accélère le rythme, ce que fit l'illusion du magicien en s'enfonçant d'un coup et en amorçant ses mouvements de va-et-vient sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, au contraire.

Le vrai Harry était subjugué par son visage en extase et par ce membre qui entrait et sortait de son autre lui, quand soudain il sentit un violent plaisir le prendre alors que le faux Drago lui faisait un sourire carnassier.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois mon cher Harry ? demanda en un souffle le vrai Drago, qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici pas senti.

Tout comme il était parti dans ce monde de luxure, il revint à la réalité, haletant avec une érection d'enfer. Drago n'avait pas bougé et il le regardait avec encore plus d'envie.

- Pourquoi nous avoir imaginés comme ça ? Demanda Harry en se rapprochant de son interlocuteur.

- Ce n'était pas mon imagination… mais la tienne et je dois dire qu'elle me plaît. Susurra Drago en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

- Ah oui ? Je… ça te dirait qu'on… commença Harry hésitant.

- Laisse toi faire, je mène la danse.

Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs souffles s'entrechoquaient, aucun d'eux ne bougeaient restant dans leur dernière position. Ils ne savaient plus vraiment ce qui les avait fait réagir mais leurs langues dansantes l'une contre l'autre les firent reprendre conscience. Drago embrassait furieusement Harry montrant ainsi toute la frustration dans laquelle, il était, ses mains ne restèrent pas bien sagement dans ses cheveux soyeux, il atteignit son cou qu'il caressait du bout des doigts le faisant frissonner, puis sa course continua sur son torse alors que sa bouche descendait pour apposer un suçon sur sa peau de velours. Il lui retira rapidement sa robe pour atteindre ses tétons mais en voyant la poitrine en silicone, il esquissa un sourire sadique, et l'arracha, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à Harry. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du magicien alors qu'il léchait consciencieusement un bouton de chair, sous les gémissements lascifs de sa victime totalement soumise.

- Drago, je veux plus.

Le magicien ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre traçant un chemin de salive sur ses abdos légèrement visibles, pour atterrir sur la ligne faite par la robe qu'il n'avait pas entièrement retirée, mais qu'il retira immédiatement. Le vêtement à terre, les doigts agiles de l'illusionniste massèrent le sexe en érection du petit Harry à travers son boxer. Puis cette barrière ne fit pas long feu, rejoignant au sol la robe médiévale laissant ainsi au fils Malfoy, le loisir de sentir l'odeur masculine qui émanait de cette barre de chair. En levant ses yeux vers son partenaire, il vit qu'il se mordait la lèvre d'impatience. En se rapprochant encore plus de cette virilité dressée, l'odeur se fit plus forte, diable qu'il sent bon pensa Drago affamé, il s'avança pour le lécher en longueur puis serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et les fit glisser sur le bout arrondi du sexe de mon amant, suçant suffisamment fort pour creuser ses joues. Il frôla à plusieurs reprises le rebord de ses dents et fut récompensé par un grognement sourd et passionné. S'en suivit des allers retours plus ou moins violent et profond qui firent presque venir mon homme mais Drago s'arrêta abruptement avec un sourire sadique, avant de le reprendre entièrement en bouche. Il avait l'impression de le goûter complètement et c'était probablement le cas. Une des cuisses d'Harry était passée sur son épaule et son talon était planté dans son dos. Le brun était juste capable de crier. C'était si… si bon, si violent, si intense… Au bout d'un petit moment, Drago ralentit le rythme. Il sentait sa victime proche de la délivrance et il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne comme ça. Non, surtout pas ! Il voulait qu'ils viennent ensembles.

Doucement, il s'écarta du sexe tendu qu'il torturait de sa bouche et de sa langue pour descendre vers l'anus qu'il pouvait voir et enfonçait sa langue dans le corps chaud sans la moindre hésitation, les visions de l'imagination d'Harry lui traversant l'esprit. Puis quand il le trouva assez lubrifié, il tenta de le pénétrer, afin de s'aider, il porta sa main à son sexe et le pénétra.

- Harry Morgane Potter jures-tu de m'appartenir à Moi, Drago Merlin Malfoy ? demanda Drago inquiet, tout en sachant que l'instinct de Harry ne refuserait pas.

- Ou… oui, je le jure. Haleta Harry.

- Par nos ancêtres, je nous déclare liés.

Un grognement de satisfaction lui échappa aussitôt et une douce chaleur commença à s'allumer dans sa poitrine en Harry. La sensation avait été troublante, au début. Mais Drago avait alors laissé ses pulsions prendre le dessus et chaque mouvement semblait déclencher un torrent de plaisir lorsque son sexe buttait quelque part en son amant et il adorait ça.

La chaleur avait cessé de s'amplifier, mais elle demeurait. Drago sut à quel moment exactement Harry allait jouir. Il le sentit se tendre et son odeur, bien que forte, s'amplifia encore plus. Son corps se crispa, son anus se resserra sur lui et, brutalement, il hurla…

- Harry ! Ry' ! réveille-toi ! hurlais une voix féminine.

- Fée Morgane ?

- Mais non, abruti c'est moi Mione.

- Ah... Où est Drago ?

- Drago Malfoy ?

Harry acquiesça et Hermione commença à lui raconter la soirée, comment elle l'avait cherché dans toute la maison. Personne n'avait vu Drago, seul ses parents étaient apparus après une déflagration…

Le jeune homme n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que lui disait sa meilleure amie, cela lui avait paru si réel et la douleur qu'il ressentait au bas du dos, il indiqua que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il se rhabilla en vitesse avant de quitter la chambre en lui jetant un dernier regard.

Une fois dehors, il remarqua que certains enfants étaient encore dehors pour une dernière tournée, il vit son frère jouer aux playmobil dans la rue avec un ami, alors que ses parents discutaient. Harry continuait de penser à cette soirée totalement irréelle quand une bande d'enfant déguisée en mutant le fit sursauter.

- Ry', tu m'a l'air ailleurs. Ça va ?

- Oui, oui… Dis-moi que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?

- Euh… On a dansé, fait des rencontres… J'ai un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Ensuite il y a eu une putain de déflagration, comme si une bombe avait explosé à quelques centimètres du manoir, du salon même et une forte odeur de pomme s'est répandue dans la pièce. A ce moment précis, les parents de Drago sont apparus et ils nous ont dit un truc totalement loufoque euh… Ah oui, « les enfant de Morgane et Merlin sont enfin unis».

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Harry qui venait de s'arrêter brusquement.

- Bah oui…

Harry venait de comprendre pourquoi, il avait eu du mal à partir du manoir, Drago y était et ils étaient liés. Pourquoi il n'en savait rien mais il sentait que sa place était près de lui.

Fin.


End file.
